A Quentin Coldwater Romance Story( Trilogy)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this last story Quentin goes on a trip with Erin & Eliot to Quentin's Hometown which is Brooklyn New York and they have some fun and they enjoy visiting his hometown .
1. Chapter 1-Hey Quentin

I was sitting on a bench while Quentin was standing up and I said to him " Hey Quentin ." He smiled as he said " Hey Erin how are you? " I smiled and replied " I'm doing good ." He then said " That's good oh and hey would you like to come along and visit the place where I'm from ? " I then smiled and said " Yes sure sounds fun ." He smiled and said " Great meet you back here soon ." I nodded and waited for him to come back .


	2. Chapter 2-Getting Ready To Leave

Then both me, Eliot & Quentin were packing our bags to go on our trip it was the last day of classes and now the day was over so then after we left and went to Brooklyn New York and visit Quentin's hometown. And we would be sleeping over at his walked all the way down the street till we found Quentin's house and went inside.


	3. Chap 3-Wow Quentin You Have A Nice House

I then looked around in Quentin's house and said to him " Wow Quentin you have a nice house ." He smiled and said " Thank you . " I smiled and said " Your welcome . " He took us on a tour of the house then I sat down while Eliot was doing something and I had some pizza with Quentin . I said to him " Man this pizza is delicious ." He then replied with a smile " I so totally agree with you it is "


	4. Chapter 4-Eliot Do You Agree Does He?

I then looked over at Eliot and asked "Eliot do you agree does he have a nice house or what ? " Eliot then said " Yes I agree Quentin's house looks amazing looking I like it ." Quentin then smiled and said " Thanks I like it too . " Then we sat on his couch as Eliot was still standing near the wall .


	5. Chapter 5-Dancing With Quentin

Quentin smiled as he asked " Erin would you like to dance with me ? " I smiled as I said " Sure I would ." He smiled as he gave me his hand and he pulled me up and we took each other's hands and held one and the other hand was on each other's backs and we danced .


	6. Chap 6-Quentin Your A Really Good Dancer

I smiled as I looked into his eyes as I said to him " Quentin your a really good dancer. " He smiled and said " Thank you very much you are too." I smiled and said " Your welcome and thank you Quentin" He smiled and kissed my cheek as we were now sitting down and not dancing . I then said to him still looking into his eyes. I said " I love you Quentin Coldwater ." He smiled and said " I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7-Hey Eliot

Then Eliot came in the door way from being outside and said to us " Hello you two love birds " I smiled at my brother and said " Hello Eliot how are you?" He smiled and said " I'm doing very good." I then smiled and said " That's good " Then I hugged him and he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8-Broken Glass

Then all of a sudden something that was made from glass smashed on the floor Quentin came into the room stood away from the glass and waved his fingers over it and it was back together again so after that he moved it back to where it was .


	9. Chapter 9-Quentin How Did You Do That ?

I then came in and looked at what was once broken and it wasn't broken anymore then I had asked " Okay Quentin how did you do that ? " He smiled and said " I used magic to fix it and it got fixed that way, pretty cool , Huh? " I then said " Yes that's really cool and it's a good thing now that it's fixed . " He smiled as he said " Yes that's true it is "


	10. Chapter 10-Kissing Quentin

I then sat down with Quentin on the couch and I put my hand on his cheek then kissed his lips he was a great kisser . Then I stopped and layed on his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair and he smiled down at me I smiled back at him .


	11. C 11-Erin I Love You And I Always Will

Quentin smiled at me as he said " Erin I love you and I always will . " I blushed when he said those words and I said to him " Aww I love you too Quentin and I will always love you ." I said kissing his forehead .


	12. Chapter 12-Werid Behavior

Then all of a sudden Quentin was acting really weird and throwing things at a wall and knocking the table down so I went to go pick It up and looked at him as he did all these weird things and I said " Quentin what is wrong with you what has gotten into you ? " He still wouldn't answer . So I decided to snap my fingers then it worked and he automatically snapped out of it . I then asked " Why did you do that ? " He said "I don't know I was under some kind of trance or something ." I then sat down and said " So that's what had happened hmm hope that doesn't happen again I was wondering why you were acting so strange like that ."


	13. Chap 13-What The Heck Happened Earlier?

Then Eliot had came in cause he heard things falling earlier . So he stood in front of the door way and asked " What was that noise earlier ? And what had happened ? " I sat down beside Quentin as I told Eliot what had just happened and said "Well Quentin was acting a bit strange and throwing things at the wall and pushing over a table but I got him to snap out of it by snapping my fingers so he's normal now . " Eliot nodded and said " Ok weird never seen him like that before even though I wasn't in the room at the time ." I then said " I know me neither ."


	14. Chapter 14-Erin's Portrait Of Quentin

I was still sitting beside Quentin he was looking at me while I was drawing him but Eliot had no idea what I was drawing . I then finished after then I showed Quentin the portrait I did of him so I turned it around he looked at it and said " Wow you did really good looks exactly like me it's beautiful. " He said as he smiled at me .I smiled at him back and hugged him .


	15. Chap 15-Quentin Your The Cutest Guy Ever

(He smiles )

I then smiled at my boyfriend and then said to him " Quentin your the cutest guy ever in Brakebills." He then blushed and smiled as he said " Aww that's very sweet of you and thank you " I smiled as I said " Your welcome and no problem after all you are ." I said smiling still he looked right at me and then kissed me just because I said that .It was so romantic .


	16. Chapter 16-Putting Up Quentin's Hair

Then as I was sitting next to Quentin he asked me " Hey can you put my hair up in a pony tail ? " I then said " Sure I will " I lightly brushed his hair and then put in a black hair elastic and put it up with that then he turned to face me and he said " Thanks sweetie " I smiled and said " Your welcome ." He smiled back at me .


	17. Chapter 17-Dinnner With Quentin

After that we ate our dinner that Quentin had made for us we had tacos and a salad also Eliot joined us for dinner too I then smiled as i raised my glass up to my lips to take a sip and looked at Quentin and smiled as I said " Quentin these tacos are delicious you make really good ones ." He smiled and said " Why thank you I agree they are delicious." I smiled and then I finished eating so did he and I put his hand in mine and said " I love you Quentin ." He blushed and said " I love you too"


	18. Chapter 18-Bedtime

After dinner we played cards then at 9:00pm Quentin I went to bed I slept in the other bed beside him and he was there incase I had nightmares and the good thing is I did'nt have any I was sleeping pretty good and Eliot was sleeping downstairs on Quentin's couch . I smiled in my sleep as I was thinking and dreaming about Quentin .


	19. Chapter 19-The Next Morning

It was just 7:00am now then it was 8:00am so I got up and Quentin was still sleeping so I quietly got dressed in the closet and then got out and quietly whispered in his ear " Quentin wake up it's morning ." I said tapping his arm lightly so he opened his eyes and stretched as he did he said " Good Morning beautiful. " I smiled and said " Good morning ."


	20. Chapter 20-Breakfast Time

Then when Eliot got up we had our breakfast and chatted with eachother after breakfast I sat on the couch with Quentin and talked with him alone while Eliot did a few things in the other room and we just chatted about a few things.


	21. Chap 21-Erin Waugh ,Will You Marry Me?

Then still while Eliot was in another room Quentin got down on one knee and pulled out a ring and said " Erin Waugh, will you marry me ? " I smiled and said " Yes Quentin I will marry you ." I was the happiest girl ever so then he put the ring on my finger . Eliot came back and asked "What did I miss ? " I then said "Quentin proposed to me and I said I would marry him ." Eliot then said "Aww my sister is getting married to Q that's so sweet ." He smiled and I said " I'm so happy so glad to be with him ."


	22. Chapter 22-The Wedding

Then it was the day of the wedding long ago we were engaged but now we were getting married he then came out wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and I looked at him and said " You look so handsome ." He blushed and smiled as he said " Thanks " Then the guy said " So will you Erin Waugh take Quentin Coldwater to be your husband ? " I looked into his eyes as I said " I do ." So then the guy said do you take Erin to be your wife ? " He then said " I do ." The guy then said after that " You may now kiss the bride " So Quentin and I kissed. We were now married and I took his last name now I was Erin Coldwater .


	23. Chapter 23-Coffee& A Kiss For Quentin

(he was now wearing a white shirt underneath a dark green jacket )

Then after the wedding we were in normal clothes and I took Quentin for a walk and got us some coffee and I kissed his cheek before I took a sip of my coffee . He then said " I love you " I then said " I love you too " I said after I took a sip . After when we got some coffee we walked together and had so much fun and I couldn't believe I was now Erin Coldwater because I just had married Quentin . It was the best day of my life .


	24. Cast Of The Story

Jason Ralph As Quentin Coldwater

Toni As Erin Waugh ( Coldwater)

Hale Appleman As Eliot Waugh

And Olivia Taylor Dudley As Alice Quinn


End file.
